On Vacation
by Mistica
Summary: Can the men survive long with Bulma, Chi-chi and Videl on vacation? Find out!


Bulma stormed out of the house angrily, slamming the door behind her. "What a jerk." she muttered under her breath. She sucked in air angrily, thinking of her big-headed husband. "Ooohh, I'll fix him!!" She said loudly, not caring about the her surprised neighbor gaping over the fence. As she crossed the yard, she began thinking of ways to punish him. She walked on, deep in thought, and walked right into Videl. 

"Hi, Bulma!" Videl gasped, rubbing her forehead. "Ho-how are you today?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bulma sighed. "I guess its just a normal day for the Briefs family, chaos everywhere."

"I know how you feel, Bulma." Videl said, her face relaxing into a resigned smile. "Why, today Gohan- no, I wont even start. You have enough on your mind already."

"What?" Bulma said eagerly. "I haven't heard a good piece of gossip for a while now. Come on." Bulma persuaded, forgetting all her troubles in an instant.

"Welllll-Gohan wants to get a dog. And Pan has her heart set on a hamster. For Kame's sake!" She broke out angrily. "I just can't handle anymore. Gohan sizzled the bed, and now he wants to teach Pan to do it too! Why is a woman's life so damm complicated!?"

"I know. Did you hear about Goku?" 

"No. What happened?"

"Well{he he} Goku sorta got drunk last night" Buma giggled as Videl groaned. "And he ~snicker~ uhh- got lost in town. He tried to walk home, but after an hour he decided to phone Chi-chi to pick him up{giggle} but couldn't remember the number. A policeman ended up picking him up from a-a-a ~snort~ strip club and giving him a ride home on the back of her motor cycle. Poor Chi-chi." Bulma added unconvincingly, as she was giggling to hard to keep a strait face. "She was almost crying on the phone last night. And all that trouble with Goten in the ~snicker~ girls locker room, too." Videl started up suddenly.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we girls take a vacation somewhere relaxing? It will be great fun!" She exclaimed hastily. Bulma started up excitedly too.

"Yeah! Like that new resort in the Barbados! With the spa!"

"We're going to the Barbados, mom?" Bra interrupted, on her way to the roller blade rink.

"Not you, Bra!" Bulma exclaimed. "Us mothers are going to take a vacation."

"Please can I come, mom? Please? Me and Pan and Marron? Please? We won't bother you, mom. We can take care of ourselves. We can have out own suit at the resort." She said, excitedly. "And mom!" She added before her mother could interrupt. "If you let us go, I won't pierce my nose!"

Bulma frown, weakening. 

"Well....... I suppose, but you have to be extra good...... What do you say, Videl?" Videl smiled indulgently, but then looked worried.

"Pan would never forgive me if I left her home with Gohan. She would probably die of starvation!!" Videl exclaimed worriedly, thinking of all the consequences of leaving her daughter behind. 

"I gotta tell Pan and Marron about this!" Bra squealed, dashing back into the house.

"But Bulma" Videl said perplexed. "18 wont be able to come. She's taking Krillin to that self-esteem session thing."

"Oh, yeah." Bulma said. "I guess she can't come. Marron will, though. They were going to leave her with Goku, but this will be safer." The two women walked on down the sidewalk, chatting excitedly. 

***********

The next day, Saturday, the gang was assembled at the airport to see the girls off. Vegeta was leaning against a pillar, with a dreamy expression on his face, thinking about two weeks of life without being nagged constantly. He was almost smiling! Trunks however, took a more realistic view. He said good bye to the girls with a grave expression on his face, wondering how long the house would last before it collapsed. He barely even smiled when Pan blew him a kiss from the escalator. Gohan was also sadly thinking of life without Videl(what would he eat!?). "How are we going to survive?!?!" was Goten's hysterical comment. Goku, being his usual self, forgot and asked Chi-chi why they were at the airport. Master Roshi and Olong stood with long faces, for while the others had not, they had enjoyed the chaotic times at the Briefs household(Bulma was far to pre-occupied to notice Olong and Master Roshi concealed in her bedroom). Piccolo also showed up to comfort the depressed Gohan. Suddenly the girls realized that their flight was leaving in 10 minutes, and after the final round of farewells, rushed through the gates. 

"Well," Goten said miserably, "we're on our own now." Gohan burst into tears, and Trunks put his hand on his forehead. It had begun.


End file.
